


Collected Rings: Highway

by RedtailedRyo



Series: Collected Rings [1]
Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: But only a little, Car Accidents, Gen, Implied Dark!Sonic, Implied Relationships, Implied YandereSonic, M/M, Sonic/Chris, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedtailedRyo/pseuds/RedtailedRyo
Summary: A crash, surrounded by flames and smoke.  Am I dreaming?  Am I dying?  Can you take me home?
 
This is the first in my Collected Rings series, Sonic X stories that don't fit anywhere and don't become long chaptered stories.  These stories will be mostly Chris-centric, Chris-friendly, there will be no bashing of said human what so ever.  Haters of said Character you are warned, you will find nothing you like here.  The fics will contain Yaoi, Yuri, Het and genderbending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to those following me over from FF.Net and to new readers, I hope you enjoy my little stories.
> 
> And just in case my tags and warnings were ignored. This fic is PRO-CHRIS. If you do not like said Character, turn back now, there is nothing for you here.
> 
> For those still here, enjoy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chris is aware of the crash when it happens, a black nondescript SUV slamming into the side of his little silver car. Aware of the noise, a screech of twisted metal and a pained scream, that may have come from his mouth, defining on the deserted stretch of highway he had been driving on. 

 

Aware as the vehicle flips, once, twice, before gravity brings it back down, his point of view in reverse. He is aware of the smell of fire and gasoline and the taste of blood in her mouth.

 

The heated air around him is suffocating, making it harder to breathe, his chest hurts with every inhale from where the seat belt has constricted across it. His head spins as she hangs up side down in his seat, yet he can still hear the screech of tires as he is left alone on that darkened highway.

 

He wants to reach for his cell phone, call for help, but his arms hang limply above his head, his attempts to move them failing. He whimpers as searing pain laces up his shoulders, but doesn’t give up, willing his arms to move.

 

He isn’t surprised when only one obeys her, just barely at that, just grits his teeth and maneuvers to unbuckle himself from the seat. He yanks and jerks at the bent buckle till it releases him, sending him crashing to what had been the roof of his car, the jagged metal daggering to his body as he moved around trying to crawl away from the twisted mess.

 

The smoke, the flare of fire, the scent of gasoline only getting stronger, he knew the car was going to explode, he’d been around, tinkered with, been IN to many machines not to know what was coming. Dragging himself on his stomach, vision blurring, tinted red as glass bit into his palm, using his good arm to pull himself along.

 

He’s in pain, he knows this, but he’s numb to it and that’s what scares him, he’s been hurt before. He’s survived being shot with enough raw chaos energy to kill a normal person, he’s been beaten and thrown across a room by a individual much stronger than anyone else she knows. 

 

He’s had his very life energy ripped from his body and felt a black clawed hand tear through his back. He knows pain, he’s felt it for too many times, but all he feels is numb and cold. He just doesn’t know why, his scientific mind supplies him with several theories.

 

Possibly his mind can not process the pain due to shock or adrenalin or he’s damaged his nerve center and cannot feel the pain. Maybe he is already dead, his mind just hasn’t accepted it yet.

 

The heat became stronger, bearing down his back as she half way out of the back window, he heard a click, a buzz, then a deafening roar and suddenly he is airborne. His vision swam, scenery too dark, moving to fast for his weakened mind to process it.

 

He flailed limply in the air before he hit the ground with a dull crunch, landing on his back surround by flaming bits of metal as they rained down around his. He gasped wetly, feeling like he was inhaling water instead of air, a similar wet feeling growing around his abdomen.

 

He was dying, he was going to die, his mind concluded, there was no way he could survive this. The highway was rarely traveled and far from any sign of civilization, even if some did happen by, it would take far too long to get here.

 

No one is coming to save you…

 

The Frankenstein form of the Eggmoon shining brightly, the only thing he could make out with his rapidly darkening vision. The odd, ugly contraption comforted him a little, bringing good memories to his mind as his eyelids drooped. 

 

No one is coming to save me…

 

He blinked slowly, once, twice a stray thought crossing his mind, that the Eggmoon seemly oddly beautiful tonight. Covered in that warm golden light as his eyes slipped closed and didn’t open again as the light warmed the cold skin of his of face.

 

I couldn’t even save myself…

 

-0-0-0-0-

 

“Well that was an easy job.” One human said to himself as he drove away from the crash he’d just caused, black SUV blending in with the darkness around him. He grinned as his review mirror lit up in what could only be the bastard’s car going up in smoke, a job well done. His employer will be pleased.

 

Teach the little bastard’s old man to cut ties with other companies under the mafia’s payroll. The man laughed a bit, lighting up his phone to text a quick message to his boss when something flashed in front of his vehicle, making him serve and screech to a stop. “What the hell was that?” He cursed, getting his wits back together, “Come on, man, you‘re professional.”

 

Suddenly something landed on the hood of his SUV, the man screaming as the window shattering, shards of glass cutting into his skin. The ‘professional’ stared past the glass at the thing on his car. 

 

Glowing green eyes stared back at him, mouth twisted up in a grin that look more like a snarl.

 

The petty thug blinked and opened his eyes no more.

 

0-0-0-0-0

A light slap to his cheek made Chris startle awake his blue eyes flying open and hissed as bright sun light assaulted his senses. He groaned in discomfort, hand covering his eyes as a familiar chuckle met his ears, he squinted at the blue hedgehog sitting on the end of his bed.

 

“Bright light! Bright light!” He squeaked in a high-pitched voice, wagging his fingers at the human male making fun at the other’s expense. 

 

“Oh you little-!” Chris leaped at the blue spiky hero, or would’ve if his vision didn’t suddenly go 360, Sonic’s hands on his shoulders the only thing stopping him from tumbling out of bed.

 

“Whoa, buddy, you‘re in no shape to be moving around just yet.” Sonic said softly, easing the human back into laying down, moving him to scoot closer to the side of the bed that was pressed against a wall. The hedgehog brushed the messy ginger bangs from the human’s face with his ungloved hand, gently carding his fingers through his hair. 

 

“You had us all worried, buddy.” Sonic settled close to the human, mindful of the other’s bandaged chest and arm enclosed in a cast. Chris frowned, looking at the cast, which had seemed to have already been signed and drawn on. His brow wrinkled in confusion, looking back at the hedgehog beside him, “What happened to me? I ache all over…”

 

“Oh you thought it would be a good idea to just hop in a Eggman rocket, without telling anyone, which turned out to be a trap. Not surprising. Seriously we got to get you and Knux in a twelve step program for trust issues.” Sonic rambled as he messed with straightening Chris’ blankets and pillows. “Cause wow, just, wow, I can‘t believe you fell for that.”

 

“Sonic, he said the ship was going to send me home and that there was a time limit…I didn‘t have time to question.”

 

The hedgehog paused what he was doing and gave Chris a long serious look, “You figured it out six years ago, at the cabin. You know that I don‘t need a machine and a time limit doesn‘t apply to me when I use Chaos Control. But instead of asking me, you hopped in a rocket and nearly got blown to pieces.”

 

The redhead grimaced, ducking his head as he realized a scolding when he got one, one coming from Sonic always hit harder than others. 

 

“I‘m sorry…I had forgotten in the heat of the moment, I just-”

 

“Woah, woah woah!” Sonic cut in, looking disbelievingly at Chris, “Seriously, you forgot how awesome I am?” he covered his chest like he had been shot, “That hurts, oh my god, that hurt worse than when Shadow decked me in super form.”

 

Chris smiled at the hedgehog’s playful tone, Sonic’s hand resting on his forehead, “Sorry…” Sonic smiled green eyes shining at the human as he crawled onto the back next to the human, the bed being more than big enough for the two of them, “Just don‘t do that again, buddy.”

 

“Hmm I‘ll try, but-” A yawn cut through the redhead’s comment, blue eyes blinking tiredly, “You tend to rub off on people.” 

 

Sonic just chuckled, setting down next to Chris, “Go back to sleep, you need it, got to get better or Tails‘ll take over your work bench in the shop.” He brushed his tan fingers through the redhead’s hair again, “But don‘t worry, I‘ve always got your back, when you need me.”

 

The human hummed sleepily, leaning into the other’s comforting touch, “Hmm Sonic? Everyone‘s probably worried… do you think that when I‘m better…could you take me home?” He slurred before he succumbed to sleep’s pull and his breathing evened out into slow steady rhythm as the hedgehog’s hand stopped.

 

Sonic frowned down at the sleeping redhead, eyes at half-mast in displeasure as he stared at the other’s sleeping face, had still tangled in the ginger’s hair. The hedgehog’s form was rigid before seeming to relax with a exasperated sigh, as he leaned down to rub his forehead against Chris’.

 

“Silly human,” One glowing green slid open and stared at the pair of blood covered gloves on the floor as he smirked softly, leaning back from the human into a sitting position, “You are home now.” He said, running a hand through his dark navy blue quills. “As if I ever intended to let you go.”

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you'll stick for part 2 when it comes out.


End file.
